The Gentleman's Troupe
The Gentleman's Troupe is a criminal organization run by a crime boss known as The Gentleman, operating primarily out of Zadash in the Dwendalian Empire, on the continent of Wildemount. 'Location' The Gentleman resides primarily in the underground portion of the Evening Nip tavern in Zadash. As such, many of his employees also reside there when not performing tasks assigned by him. 'Known Members' * Cree : A female tabaxi who seemed to have a history with Mollymauk Tealeaf. She specialized in controlling the flow of blood, and was instructed by the Gentleman to take some from each of the members of the Mighty Nein in order to track them down later, if need be. * Dweez : A crazed-looking young gnome with curly hair and a big chinstrap beard. He had a wheezy laugh and hung off on one of the balconies by one arm. This gnome held and shuffled the cards used by The Gentleman in his gamble against Fjord. * Febron Keyes : * Kara : A young, half-elf girl who first encountered the Mighty Nein while posing as a member of the Knights of Requital. She later explained to the Mighty Nein that her relationship with The Gentleman was not of debt, but of convenience since in her mind doing work for him beat getting beaten when caught for pick-pocketing. * Kutha: A hefty, 11-foot tall , muscular ogre who had beady dark eyes and a large jaw of protruding broken teeth. He was wearing patchwork hide armor. He stood at the corner heading to the right section and held a giant maul. * Rodel : The "crusty" dock guard. An older, grizzled human with short receding gray hair and matching scruffy grey-white beard. He had a deep scar across the back of his head. His head was a bit sunk into his shoulders. * Sorah : A muscular goliath woman posted beside The Gentleman. She wore a very short leather strap top, and had a shaved head but for a tuft of a mohawk that curled down her back in a long ponytail. She wielded a giant maul. * Thed: The spiky-haired, tattooed halfling the Mighty Nein rescued from the sewers. * A trio, who had previously failed in their exploration of the abandoned aged research facility along the underground river pass, having been beset by Will-o'-wisps, they ran and caved in part of the area. ** Hannah : A halfling female who claimed to have been with The Gentleman's Troupe since 824 P.D.. ** Louis : A human man in his late twenties. He had very short hair and a red-brown dark complexion. ** Therad : A human man in his late twenties. He had darker unkempt large curly hair that covered part of his face. They both wore darker leathers and cloaks that are thrown over one shoulder. * A gruff-looking guard, who was posted beside the stairway entrance to the Evening Nip. * Posted on one of the balconies were two skulking individuals who each had long dark cloaks, dark armor, and were carrying a rifle-like firearm. 'History' 'References' Art: Category:Zadash Category:The Gentleman's Troupe Category:The Myriad